Episode 7212 (20th November 2009)
Plot Audrey and Michelle have spent a restless night tending to Maria. Ryan arrives and Michelle breaks the news that Tony was responsible for Liam's death. Audrey tells Fiz and Kirk about Tony. Kirk helps hysterical Maria to remove all traces of Tony from No.7. The factory workers visit the café, wanting to know why Tony did not return from the police station. Furious to hear them gossiping, Hayley blurts out that Tony had Liam murdered. Sean and the girls are stunned. Ryan returns from school early in a fury, swearing revenge on Tony. Michelle tries to calm him and Ryan breaks down. Gail and Joe set out to go shopping for their wedding but Joe gets a phone call and sends Gail without him. The Barlows prepare to welcome George and Eve to tea. Everyone is astonished when Blanche, dressed to the nines, openly flirts with George. Eve is unthreatened and amused. Joe's debt collector visits him and threatens to take the boat as payment. Joe is horrified when he is told that the debt has doubled. Ryan tells Michelle he's going to live with his grandparents as he can't bear to stay in Weatherfield any longer. Michelle advises him to phone Barry and Helen first. Lloyd provides a limousine as Eileen's surprise present for Jesse's birthday. Dev takes Steve to play golf but is embarrassed to learn that his guest membership at the club has expired. Steve is highly amused. After speaking to Barry, Ryan decides to stay. Michelle's relief is short-lived when Ryan explains that Barry and Helen have flown in from Ireland and are at the airport. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jesse Chadwick - John Thomson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Doctor - Toby Hadoke *George - Anthony Valentine *Eve - Sabina Franklyn *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Club Secretary - Gordon Kane Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Greenside Golf Club - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria is left broken-hearted by Tony's actions and sets about removing all traces of him from her life; Joe's debt collector doubles his demands; and Lloyd helps Eileen with a gift for Jesse. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,630,000 viewers (17th place). Figures for this episode were affected by transmission of the annual Children in Need appeal on BBC1. Category:2009 episodes